Strolling in the Moonlight
by Thalia Eltanin
Summary: Nico is so, so tired, and takes a walk to clear his head. [Re-upload. Percico if you squint, but basically just tired Nico, tired Thalia Eltanin. Last of T.E.'s secret Percico fanfics.]


_**Hello!**_

_**I found this among my fanfiction files just two minutes ago wondering what in the world this is. Apparently, it's another deleted fanfic, last modified January 3, 2012. I don't remember why I deleted this, but it's either The Reason I Ever Wrote For Percico or the fact that I let slip to my Creative Writing teacher once that I had a fanfiction account. **_

_**Anyway, I thought it appropriate to re-publish this, as I'm about as tired as the Nico in this fic. We have a school-wide carolfest on Monday wherein every class is required to compete. We just started practicing last week because I don't even know. I was absent for a week before that because I was sick and when I came back, I was like "How are the practices going?" but nope and suddenly I was a leader, like what. And the thing is, no one except me and the other leader and a handful of others want to cooperate and ugh- -So basically, I am very very tired and we only have one day, and it looks like no one's going to the practice tomorrow. Yay.**_

_**I apologize for that unwanted glimpse of my life. The fic below is Percico if you squint.**_

* * *

><p>Nico Di Angelo's head was bursting. So many problems… and they all depended on the death boy.<p>

He sighed and scratched his shaggy black hair. He was in his cabin, trying to think, which is ironic, because he stopped by Camp Half-Blood to relax for a night.

He looked into the mirror made of bones beside him. He looked like a mess. Well, more of a mess than usual. He had dark rings under his eyes and his skin had a greyish tinge.

"Very handsome, Di Angelo," he said to himself.

It wasn't just the outside, Nico _felt_ exhausted. His insides were tired and he was mentally and emotionally drained. He glanced outside the window to the pale, silvery moon. There was only one thing that could solve this. A nice, relaxing midnight stroll.

Nico grabbed a coat and went outside. Everything looked so peaceful in the dark. The way Cabin Eight glowed was beautiful. The other cabins looked majestic as well. Nico passed by the tall trees, and the mess hall. He eventually reached the shoreline.

He just hoped he could stay for a while without the harpies catching him loitering after curfew.

He started walking around. He stayed like that, pacing beside the ocean and breathing softly under the full moon. He closed his eyes as a breeze drifted from the water.

He fingered his ring, thinking, but not in the unsettling way he was thinking in earlier. He thought about nice things, like his sister, Bianca, Annabeth, the fog and a life without problems.

A life without problems… just relaxing everyday, like what he was doing tonight.

He walked nearer the woods, and thought about turning in already, since he could feel his eyes closing longer every few minutes… but it was almost dawn, so why couldn't he stay until the sunrise?

"Well, if the harpies see you," he muttered. "You'll have to shadowtravel away, and that would take up a lot of energy, which would defeat the point of staying here."

His head started to throb again, and he put a hand against it. "Ugh," he groaned. "Stop it."

He looked at the moon again, and smiled weakly.

He then heard a rustling from the woods.

"Damn, the harpies." He groggily trudged away from the source of the noise.

"Wait! Nico, it's just me."

Nico turned around with a frown. Percy was walking towards him, with a nervous smile on his face.

"You look like you've been beaten up and then blow-dried," he commented.

"As if you look any better," Nico countered, his eyes examining Percy's dirty and rumpled clothes. Percy's face was sleepy and his grin was tired. "I thought you were the harpies."

"Sorry," Percy said. "I've been watching you for a while."

"Stalking me, Jackson?" Nico asked without much conviction. He sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean.

Percy didn't reply and just looked at Nico with concern. "You've been busy these past few months, and you look horrible. Now you're going around the camp at night. Are you okay, Nico?"

Nico nodded. "I'm fine, Percy, but thanks. It's been a bit rough with all the problems going around, and I just needed to relax for a bit tonight."

"I guess you're right," Percy said. "But the harpies are probably going to arrive anytime soon, so let's get back to the cabins." He held a hand out to Nico.

Nico grabbed it and hauled himself up. "Sure, I need to sleep now anyway."

He walked like a dizzy person, but at least he could see what's in front of him. It felt like he was going to crash anytime. Percy walked with steadier steps in front of him.

When they reached the woods, though, Nico saw too late a tree root in his way. He stumbled with a cry, and Percy turned around to see what happened.

The next occurrences happened very fast. Nico fell against Percy, and Percy tried to brace himself, but he was too surprised. Percy fell down on his back with Nico on top and… their lips met.

They stared at each other with wide eyes, with their mouths still stuck. Percy made the mistake of closing his eyes.

Maybe it was because he was so tired. Maybe it was because he was winded from the fall. Nico didn't know why, but he too closed his eyes and kissed Percy fervently.

He liked the sweet taste of Percy's lips… who knew it would taste so good? Their mouths opened, their tongues eventually entwining, and Nico felt light-headed.

So light-headed that it took him a while to realize that Percy wasn't pushing Nico away in revulsion like he should. Nor was he freezing in shock. Percy was kissing Nico back.

Nico opened his eyes. He put his hands on Percy's chest and pulled himself up. He examined Percy's face for a while. Percy had also opened his eyes and was staring up at Nico in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

He licked his lips.

Oh gods.

With newfound energy, Nico stood up, brushed his clothes, and ran as fast as he can to his cabin. He stumbled quite a few times, but didn't stop. He wrenched his door open and locked it, breathing hard.

And waited.

He waited for hours, to see if Percy would go to him. After light started seeping through his window, his chest loosened a little.

He slumped against his bed, just wanting to go sleep and forget… forget...

"Gah," he groaned.

Why? Why? Why?

Why what exactly, Nico didn't know. He was too drained to think.

Oh, he was never going to go on a walk ever again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope y'all enjoyed this. I don't know if I'm going to write any Percico after finishing Safe and Sound. Please check that out if the lack of Percico here disappointed you! Now I'm going to curl up in bed and try to sleep forever.<em>**

**_Much love,_**

**_Thalia Eltanin_**


End file.
